When Dreams Come True
by RoryFaller
Summary: This is a tag to my favorite chapter of How Jennifer Made the First Move: Believe In and Act On Your Dreams by TooSweet. Rodney and Jennifer's first time together. McKeller.
1. Rodney's bed

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: TooSweet thank you for permission to tag this.**

**Thanks to SpicyCat for forcing me to tag my favorite TooSweet story like she's doing. Shameless plug for my friend, check out SpicyCat. You won't be disappointed. Also 2Harts for her beta and support. Check out 2Harts too. Just being a good friend today.  
**

_

* * *

A few days later Rodney pushed Jennifer's wheelchair out onto one of the balconies overlooking the water that flowed around Atlantis. She'd made progress but was still weak though she'd finally stopped complaining about being "babied"._

_She'd been released from the Infirmary that afternoon though it would take weeks for her to return to normal strength. In order to take care of her when he was off duty Rodney had his bed moved into her quarters. He wanted to make sure she behaved because doctors really did make the worst patients._

_After setting the brakes on the chair, she pushed to her feet. She wanted and needed to do as much for herself as possible so Rodney didn't touch her but stayed close by just in case. Taking a step forward, she put her hands on the rail and closed her eyes. The light breeze lifted her hair and she took a deep breath of the tangy salt air._

_Rodney's put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. She opened her eyes and let them roam over his face with a look of love and wonder. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."_

"_I don't think I would have been able to go on if you'd…"_

"_Let's not talk about that now. Let's just enjoy the view and our time alone."_

_He laughed. "Doctor's orders?"_

"_Definitely. Mmm. I love you, Rodney."_

"_I know." He kissed her lips then snuggled her closer. "I love you, too."_

* * *

Rodney knew Jennifer was going to be upset when she found out he had his bed moved into her quarters. It would take up most of the free space, but it was for her benefit. He hoped taking initiative with her care would not damage their newfound love. _She is the most important thing in my life and I won't let her injure herself because of pride and stubbornness. _Realizing he was naming traits he possessed as well, made him smile as he pushed the wheelchair to her quarters.

In addition to his bed being moved, he asked Teyla, Marie and Amanda to put some flowers and candles in her room. He had arranged for the kitchen staff to bring them a meal this evening, so she could truly relax in her quarters. _Our first night alone together._

Jennifer was much too weak for anything strenuous, so he pushed any thoughts of making love to her out of his mind, for now. _Sleeping in the same room with her will be tough, but at least we have separate beds, so I'll only have to avoid inhaling the smell of her and listening to her breathe while sleeping._ Suppressing a groan because his arousal was pressing against his uniform pants, which suddenly seamed too tight, Rodney opened the door to her quarters.

"Oh, Rodney," Jennifer said, "The flowers are beautiful."

"Glad you…" Rodney began only to stop once he pushed her inside.

"Did you have them give me a bigger bed, too?" Jennifer asked looking at the queen size bed with dark blue coverings.

"No," Rodney started. "They were supposed to put my bed here, not remove yours. Idiots. No one can follow the most basic of instructions."

"Your bed? Why did you have someone move your bed here?" Jennifer asked with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms on top of the blanket Rodney put over her lap for warmth.

"So I can take care of you," Rodney said. "Give me a minute."

Rodney stepped into Jennifer's bathroom to make a private call. He was afraid if Jennifer knew how much Teyla was aware of his plans she might be upset. She was always a private person about her personal life, never discussing past boyfriends, so Rodney assumed she would not want many people to know about them.

"Teyla," Rodney called her.

"Yes, Rodney," Teyla answered.

"Do you know about…" Rodney started only to be cut off by his teammate.

"The answer is, _yes_, Rodney," Teyla said.

"But I didn't ask the question," he whined a little.

"You want to know if I knew that Jennifer's bed was replaced with yours and the answer is _yes_," Teyla said with an obvious smile in her voice.

"That's not funny," Rodney said. "My back will kill me on the couch."

"I do not believe you will be on the couch and neither will Doctor Keller," Teyla said. "Now I must feed Torren, so good night Rodney."

"Sure," Rodney said. "Some friend you are."

"Rodney, this bed is incredible. I will never pick on you about your custom mattress again," Jennifer said from the other room.

Rodney went back into the living area and saw a dream come true before his eyes. Jennifer was lying on _his_ bed. Her golden hair was fanned out around her head, her eyes were shut and a look of bliss was on her face. She was running her hands over the silky comforter. Sleep was very important to him and he spared no expense on his bed or his bedding.

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked as he walked closer to the bed against his better judgment.

"I'm getting comfortable," Jennifer said as she lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Well, I have dinner coming soon, so I won't get comfortable on your couch, just yet," Rodney said as he looked at the hard Ancient couch that was in all the larger quarters.

"Come and lie down next to me for a while," Jennifer said patting a spot on the bed next to her.

"Oh that's not a good idea," Rodney said as he started his computer, so he could tie it into the wall monitor for movies.

"Why not? I could use some cuddling with you," Jennifer said in an uncertain voice.

"What?" Rodney turned to see her propped up on her elbows looking at him.

"I'm tired and really would like to lie in the arms of the man I love for a while," she said.

"Jennifer, I'm not…" Rodney said as his legs started to move him to the bed against his better judgment.

"I trust you," she said smiling.

"Well, I don't," he replied. "I can't be near you without wanting to make love to you."

"I trust you _to_ make love to me," Jennifer said with raised eyebrows.

"No, no, no, not now," Rodney said holding up his hands.

"Why not? Because food is coming?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean, that's part of it, but you're too weak," he said as he stood next to the bed.

Jennifer moved onto her knees in front of him on the mattress and started to fall over as soon as she got upright. Rodney quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. "See, you're light headed just sitting up."

The physician wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips moved over his slowly and her warm tongue flicked out to lick his lips. Rodney pulled away. "Jennifer, I don't want to hurt you."

"Rodney, I am not going to let you sleep in my room and _not_ kiss and hold you," she whined.

"Jennifer, I want you so badly, there is no way I can be near you like that without…" Rodney realized he sounded like a pig. _I can't control myself? I'm not a teenager._

"Rodney, please kiss me," Jennifer begged and the physicist gave in.

Because he loved her and would do whatever she wanted, he pulled her close and kissed her. His tongue slid slowly over her lips only to have her open her mouth and slide her tongue out to caress his. They had only kissed a few time, but never this long or this deep and Rodney could not get enough of her. The sounds she was making, the smell of her shampoo, the feel of her soft body under his hands pushed his promise not to rush her aside for a few minute.

The scrubs she wore were not much more than pajamas. One arm stayed anchored around her waist holding her upright while the other took a brief foray down her body, sliding from the back of her head, down her neck, over her shoulder and down her back. when it reached his other arm, the hand slid further down her hip and began journeying up. The thin cotton did little to hide the soft curves that made up Jennifer and caused him to become harder than he ever had. _I can't do this. She's not strong enough, yet._

A groan deep in his chest sounded just as the door chime went off. He pulled away from her before she could protest. Lying her gently on the bed, pulling her arms from around his neck, he briefly kissed her forehead and headed to the door to get their food, trying to tug his jacket over the bulge in his pants.

* * *

**A/N: I know I suck, but want to keep the chapters small and manageble for your reading enjoyment.**


	2. Comfort

**MGM owns all characters.  
A/N:Thanks to my loyal reviewers and fans. I am drawing this out, so if you don't want to be tormented, wait until I put up the complete and you'll know it's over.  
**

* * *

Jennifer slumped back angrily against the pillow. She did feel weak and her limbs hurt if she moved them too much, but kissing Rodney and being held by him actually made her feel better. As a physician, she knew that feeling good released endorphins, which made you feel even better. _What better way to feel better than to have Rodney kiss and hold me?_

Releasing a sigh and pushing herself up to sit with her legs hanging over the bed, she watched Rodney take the food trays and set them up in the living room area. He carefully set the silverware out, putting her water into a cup instead of giving her the water bottle. The attention to detail he paid suddenly registered with Jennifer. _When Rodney gets focused on something, nothing else matters and he'll give it his all. What happens if he focuses all his attention on me? _Jennifer remembered when Rodney dated Katie and, honestly, it was hard to tell they were any closer than she and Rodney at the time. _Sure, he brought her to the infirmary when she was sick and he almost proposed to her, but it appeared weeks went by when they were never seen together at all._ _Maybe he just showed intense interest at first and then it faded away once he got…_ As the thought of Rodney and Katie Brown having sex entered her head, she felt jealousy for the other woman. _While I laid in bed dreaming about being with Rodney, she had him._

"Jennifer," Rodney said from near her, which caused her to jump.

"Sorry, I was thinking," she said as she moved to stand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he put his hands on her shoulders to push her back. "You've already did your walking around on the balcony. Carson said you had to take it very slowly at first."

"Rodney, I am growing sick of saying…" she started.

"That you don't want to be babied. I know, but I am not babying you," he said as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed. One of his arms slid around her shoulders and she could not help but lean against him taking in his scent and reveling in the closeness.

Jennifer put a hand on his thigh and slid her arm around his waist. His breath hitched as soon as she made contact with his leg and his free hand automatically covered hers.

"Please, Jennifer," he begged. "You have no idea how hard it is to be this close to you and not make love to you. It could take a few weeks for you to get your strength back."

"Rodney, have you ever had sex before?" She asked lifting her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes.

"Of course I have," he said looking surprised.

"Then you're not some horny teenager, who can't control himself, right?" Jennifer asked. She knew Rodney would have been with other women, but hearing it made her feel envious.

"Not before. I mean, with the others, I didn't have a problem waiting." He looked obviously uncomfortable talking about this. "It's just that I've never loved anyone like this before. When I touch you, my body takes over and I can barely control it."

"What about…" Jennifer did not really want to know, but knew she needed to hear it. _To get all the facts, so to speak._ "What about Katie?"

"Katie and I never had sex. We were never very physical at all," Rodney said and looked a little embarrassed.

"Really?" Jennifer was shocked. "What was wrong with her?"

Rodney laughed. "I think it was me, not her."

"Only because she was all wrong for you," Jennifer said extracting her hand and sliding it up his chest, pausing to feel his steadily beating heart, and then moving over the skin of his neck to rest on the side of his face.

"Absolutely, I never felt like this around her. When I'm away from you, all I can think about is getting back to you," Rodney said as he moved his hand from his lap to cradle her cheek, as she did his.

Jennifer leaned up and pressed her lips to his once again. His hand slid into her hair and held her head in place as he kissed her. Within seconds, their tongues were battling for dominance as the heat they generated earlier returned quickly. Using more strength than she thought she had, Jennifer shifted and put her left leg over his legs to end up straddling his lap.

A groan issued from deep in Rodney's chest as one arm slid around her back rubbing her through the material of her shirt. Her breasts were crushed against him and, through the fabric of her scrub top and his jacket, she could feel his heart racing along with her own.

A need to be closer to him took over her and she moved her hands between them, pushed back slightly without breaking the contact of their mouths and grabbed onto the zipper of his uniform jacket. She pulled it down with one hand and slid the other underneath to push it off his shoulder. Through the thinner material of his t-shirt, she could feel the muscles that had formed over the years of being on Sheppard's gate team.

Having patched up Ronon and most of the Marines on the base, she knew Rodney could not compete with them in a bodybuilding match, but he was toned enough that he was not the over-weight, out-of-shape man he claimed to be. Bringing her second hand under his jacket to push it off his other shoulder, she growled in annoyance as he pulled his arms away to allow the jacket to slide off. As soon as that barrier was removed, his hands began to rub her back and slide into her hair.

The dance of their tongue and the feel of his hands stroking her through her cotton clothing caused her breasts to tighten, as they always did in his presence, and the throbbing in her lower abdomen to intensify. _So this is what desire and need feel like. Those romance novels I used to read were right about all the throbbing and aching body parts. _At that thought, Jennifer realized, Rodney must have a _throbbing_ body part at the moment.

Without much thought, she slid one hand down his back and around his waist to his stomach while the other played burrowed into his hair holding his head in place. She was still straddling his lap, but Rodney seemed to be deliberately holding her body some distance from his. This gap gave her the access she needed to gain first _hand_ knowledge of how hard a man really gets when he is aroused.

During routine physicals, the doctor would see tenting in many men's boxers, but it was to be expected she was told in medical school. _You are a beautiful, female doctor touching a man, sometimes in a rather intimate manner, so he might get an erection. Just ignore it._

Smiling as Rodney began kissing a path from her lips, along her jaw to her ear, Jennifer slid her hand down over the clasp on his belt… She inhaled sharply and gasped as Rodney's lips found her neck and began to nibble and lick at the sensitive skin there at the same moment, her hand came into contact with _something_ very hard under the material of his pants.

Rodney quickly pulled away from her with a gasp as she opened her eyes to see his face. "J-j-jennifer, wh-what do you…" He stopped speaking and closed his eyes, as she rubbed her hand more firmly over the long bulge in his pants. His mouth dropped open and she moved back in to kiss him, which he barely returned.

His hands lost their grip on her as his body shuddered. "P-please," he begged pulling his mouth away from hers and trying to grab her hand.

"It looks to me like you're enjoying it," she said with a mischievous grin on her face. _Wow, who would ever believe, it took so little to make him lose his mind._ Rodney continued to moan and he tried unsuccessfully to move her hand a second time. Exerting as much pressure as she could, she leaned into him to push him back onto the bed.

Rodney seemed to wake up from his trance. "Jennifer please. We can't do this. You're too weak."

"Hey, I'm the doctor. I should know my own abilities," she said. "I'm only rubbing you. That's not taking too much effort."

"Jennifer," Rodney finally pried her hand away from his croctch. "I don't want my first orgasm with you to be in my pants."

"Then, take your pants off," Jennifer said with a grin.

"No," he said firmly moving her back onto the bed. "Do you think I want to call Carson here because you passed out while we made love?"

"Have you made a woman pass out before?" Jennifer asked with a smirk. He held both of her hands with his and was taking deep shaky breaths.

"No, but I never made love to someone recovering from a long illness," Rodney said sternly. "Now, I am taking care of you, so please stop this and let's eat some dinner."

"Fine, but only because I know you are less of a grouch when you have eaten," Jennifer said as she pouted.

"I swear I am going to make love to you all night, every night for as long as you'll allow me to," Rodney said staring deeply into her brown eyes.

Jennifer melted under that intense blue gaze and said, "I will hold you to that promise."

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm being purely evil, but if Rodney & Jennifer have to wait a couple years, a week or so won't kill you :- )**


	3. Doctors Make the Worse Patients

**MGM owns all characters. Thanks, 2Harts as always and betherdy babe for inflating my ego with the kind comments!**

**  
A/N: I hope you still like it. Sorry to draw it out, but my chapters are too long in most stories, so I'm shortening them.**

* * *

Rodney helped her over to the living room area so they could have dinner. They talked about their childhoods, Atlantis, family and growing up in Wisconsin and Canada. Once Rodney pulled out chocolate and butterscotch pudding, her favorite, Jennifer felt very tired. _Damn, Rodney's right, I don't have much strength. Looks like we won't make love tonight._

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Rodney asked as he picked up the trays once they were finished.

"Sure," Jennifer said as she stifled a yawn.

"Ah-hah," he said triumphantly. "I knew you were tired. See, if we continued with what you wanted to do, you would have passed out and I would be a jerk."

"Rodney, if you _ever_ want to make love to me, I suggest you stop gloating over my misfortune," she said trying to sound angry, but the sight of Rodney McKay cleaning up food trays and giving her his _I-told-you-so_ smirk was too cute for her to really be upset.

"You're upset because I know your body better than you do," he said. "But, not as well as I will."

He watched Jennifer turn bright red and look away from his intense gaze before he turned to finish cleaning up and then went to set up the computer and large monitor for the movie. As she watched him, Jennifer began to dream about his hands moving over her body like they did over a keyboard, quickly and deliberately, stroking and rubbing her.

The sleepy woman shifted on the sofa as an intense pressure built up within her breasts and lower abdomen kepting her awake a while longer. Watching Rodney with half-closed eyes, she remembered the times she saw him dressed in his boxers in the infirmary. _He has a dusting of hair on his chest and his arms and legs have enough to tickle if he held me close. _Imagining what it would be like to lie naked in his arms with his entire body, the soft and _hard_ parts touching hers, her eyes closed the rest of the way and a smile formed on her face. As thoughts of Rodney's warm body pressing against hers became reality as he sat next to her and pulled her close to watch the movie, sleep claimed the young physician.

* * *

Many hours later, Jennifer felt like she was floating and landed on a fluffy cloud. The feeling of something smooth and silky sliding over her bare arms and feet caused her to moan slightly. Something heavy and warm wrapped around her shoulders and waist from behind and a hard object poked into her backside. Wiggling her butt against it elicited a groan from behind and a muffled voice said, "Ah... Jennifer."

"Rodney?" She said drowsily as she tried to open her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Jennifer. I'm sorry to wake you, but I could not sit on the couch with you sleeping on my lap any longer," Rodney said with a strained voice. "Unfortunately, this is not any better except that my back won't ache."

"Rodney, can't sleep with you poking me so hard," she said not really thinking about what she was saying.

* * *

"Um... I... Ah...Sorry," Rodney hissed through clenched teeth and slid his hips and offending anatomy away from Jennifer's firm backside. He knew that she had no underwear on under her scrubs and it made him ache even more to think that only his boxers and her pants separated him from her. _Just push them down and you'll be inside Jennifer's body, which has to be perfect in every way. Stop it! You're never going to get back to sleep._

"So I do that to you without even touching you," she mumbled as she scooted her butt back to brush against him again.

"I'd say you're touching," Rodney groaned and shifted, so he was lying on his back with one arm under her shoulders.

Suddenly, Jennifer rolled over and draped one arm and one leg over his body. Her hand was on his chest and began to slide down his t-shirt. Rodney grabbed her hand and held it firmly. "We need to talk Jennifer."

Rodney moved to turn on the bedside light and move into a sitting position. Jennifer moved close and put her head on his shoulder and slid her hand over his chest, again.

"What do we need to talk about, Rodney?" She asked in her sweetest voice. "I love you, you said you love me. We want to make love and...."

Rodney said as he moved so he was holding her back and looked into her eyes. "And I am here to take care of you and that means no sex for at least a week."

"And how did you come up with a week?" Jennifer asked with raised brows.

"I just did. Of course if you're still weak then, I won't try anything then either." He felt annoyed as well as frustrated. _I don't want to hurt her. Why can't she see that?_

"Rodney, I'm a physician…"

"And physicians make the worse patients." He glared at her. "Why are you making this so hard?"

"Because you're attracted to me," Jennifer said with a big smile.

"What?"

"You're hard because you're attracted to me," Jennifer giggled.

"Very funny," Rodney snapped. If he was not harder than he ever remembered being, he would not be so annoyed with her. As it was, he was not going to get any sleep for his early departmental meeting with Woolsey. "Jennifer, why can't you behave?"

"Because I have wanted to be with you since I met you," Jennifer said.

Rodney was stunned. "You have?"

"Yes, you're exactly my kind of man, intelligent, brave, loyal, honest and really cute, especially when you are angry or nervous. I just cannot get enough of you," Jennifer said a look of total honestly on her face. "I love you and don't ever want to be apart. I know we each have our jobs and duties that we swore to perform, but we will be apart for extended periods of time, so we need to savor every moment together."

"Therefore, I want this to be perfect," he said, as he tried to get over her statement about wanting him as long as he wanted her.

"That's sweet, but it doesn't have to be perfect," Jennifer said as she rolled back onto her back with a sigh.

"Well, I'm a perfectionist if you haven't noticed," Rodney said as he leaned over Jennifer with a smile.

Her eyes widened and the brown of her eyes disappeared as her pupils widened at the meaning of his words. She shifted closer to him and slid her arms around his neck. "Then give me a perfect kiss before I go to sleep."

"Just a kiss," Rodney said to her.

"Yes, just a kiss. I won't beg for sex until you're ready no matter how much I want you," Jennifer said as she tried to tug his head down.

"Jennifer," Rodney began, "I want you more than I want my next meal, so you will never have to beg me to make love to you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Jennifer said with a grin. "Now kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am," he said giving up. _It's only a kiss. You can do that. Leave your hands away from her body._

Rodney slid his right arm under her shoulders and used the other to prop himself up over her. "Just one good-night kiss."

"Yes, just one," Jennifer said.

Rodney leaned over her and brushed his lips to hers, sliding lightly over hers. Jennifer's mouth opened and her tongue licked his lips, but he pulled away to plant small kisses on her nose, each eyelid, her forehead and back to her lips, lightly brushing them once again. Jennifer tugged as his head and pushed her mouth against his, but he was a lot stronger than her in her weakened state.

"Jennifer," he whispered. He had no intention of giving her what she wanted even though his body begged to feel the silkiness of her tongue on his and taste how sweet she was once again. _I need to control myself and let her heal._ "Now, go to sleep."

"Meredith Rodney McKay," Jennifer said angrily. "You had better give me a proper kiss or you will be sorry."

"Good night, sweetheart," he said as he removed her arms from around his neck, gave her an extra pillow to hold onto and rolled her onto her side with her back to him. "Now, you are getting some sleep if I have to wrap you up in the blanket like a burrito."

"Argh! I really hate you right now," she huffed.

Rodney laughed, "As I said before, I am a perfectionist and I will make love to you the right way once you're better. I do have to work tomorrow, so I need to sleep as well."

"Fine, but you're going to regret this vow of chastity you just made," Jennifer said as she thumped the pillow in her arms with her fist and rolled over.

Rodney sighed, but knew it was the right thing even if she vowed to make it difficult for him.

And she _did_ make him regret it. Every day for the next week.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry, but Rodney is demanding we wait for Jennifer to get better. What a gentleman! Hard for me to refuse him.  
**


	4. Rodney's Revenge

**MGM owns all characters. Thanks, 2Harts as always and all the reviewers.  
A/N: Please don't hate me too much. I do love all my steady readers and need to have fun with you guys sometimes and Rodney & Jennifer.**

* * *

By the time Friday arrived, Rodney was ready to kill Jennifer. She needed _help_ changing and bathing and eating and sleeping. _Rub my back Rodney. Rub my feet Rodney. I can't get my clothes off. _The list went on and on, but she did not ask him to kiss her or make love to her. He knew what she was doing and was going to make her pay, in a very good way.

* * *

Jennifer awoke Friday after a mid-afternoon nap and lay in bed waiting for Rodney to return from the senior staff meeting. Most of her friends and the medical staff came to visit her during the week and Carson said she was doing much better. She did not let Rodney know how much better because she enjoyed tormenting. _Being babied by Rodney McKay is not a bad thing. I definitely complained too much before._

When he came in and removed his jacket to reveal a black t-shirt underneath, her heart skipped a beat because she thought; _He looks so hot in black._ Rodney had helped her get into the shower stall all week, but today Jennifer decided she wanted a bath and Rodney was going to help her.

* * *

"I thought you helped them take care of me in the infirmary?" Jennifer asked as he struggled to remove her shirt with his eyes firmly shut after she told him of her wish to take a bath. He had removed her clothing with eyes closed all week, but seemed to be having trouble today. If she was more forward, she would make sure he came into contact with parts of her anatomy, but she did not want to be rejected and frustrated again.

"Brushing your hair and teeth hardly measure up to this," he said finally pulling the shirt off her arms. She did nothing to make it easy for him.

"It looks like some things are waiting to be measured," she giggled as she saw the noticeable bulge in his pants once again. "You really should let me help you with that."

"If you touch me, I will run freezing water in the tub and throw you in," Rodney said as he stood with his hands at his side.

"I really need help with my pants, you know," Jennifer said.

Since he was not looking, she took his hands and instead of guiding them to her waist as she had done all week, she pulled them toward to her breasts, but got a wave of uncertainty and tried to push them back. Because she paused, Rodney must have suspected something and when she looked from the hands she held to his face, she was shocked to find blue eyes starting back at her. The intensity was unlike anything she had seen from Rodney before.

Swallowing hard, she suddenly felt uncertain of what she was doing as she had only been with one other man in grad school. Suddenly she remembered that he drifted away without any explanation after their brief period of intimacy, which caused her concern all of a sudden. She was foolish and young and never for a second did she think that she loved him, so when he stopped calling her there was a sense of relief and not grief. Now that she was days away from making love with the only man she ever loved, fear surfaced that perhaps she was not pleasing in bed.

"Second thoughts, Doctor Keller?" Rodney's voice said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Jennifer," Rodney's voice was much deeper than normal. He stood with his hands holding hers in front of both of them with his blue eyes staring into hers.

"It's okay for you to touch me," she said hoping to sound seductive. Even though she had never seduced a man before, she saw that he was extremely aroused and knew he loved her very much so it gave her courage.

"Get in the bathtub before the water gets cold," Rodney said barely louder than a whisper.

"I'll need someone to wash my hair," she said.

"Yes, Jennifer," Rodney said.

* * *

Rodney was reciting pi and ever other constant he knew, even resurrecting old locker codes to keep from grabbing her and taking her on the bathroom floor. He knew Jennifer was up to it. She seemed to have underestimated his ability to get what he needed to complete a job and it was his job to take care of and love Jennifer, forever. There was no doubt he would grow old with this infuriating woman in front of him, so he used his charm and wits to learn from the medical staff that she was recovering remarkably fast. Carson said it must be all the love he showered on her. _I haven't begun to show her how much I love her._

When Jennifer said she wanted a bath, he knew this was it. No way was he going to be a perfect gentleman any longer. She wanted to tease him, well, he could tease back.

Closing his eyes like he had all week, he waited for Jennifer to guide his hands to the hem of her t-shirt. When she paused after removing her top he opened his eyes. The look on Jennifer's face frightened him, she looked afraid. Hoping she was not really having second thoughts about them, he tried to sooth her with his words and looked directly into her eyes.

After agreeing to wash her hair, he finally allowed himself to look at the top half of her body. Her breasts were perfect, not too large and not too small. He knew they would fit perfectly in his hands and his mouth. She noticed his gaze and tried to move her arms and pull her hands out of his grasp.

"Rodney," she said with uncertainty in her voice.

"You're perfect," he said unable to hide the awe in his voice as his eyes studied her breasts. Either his staring or the cool air in the bathroom made her nipples harden and darken.

Wanting desperately to touch her, he switched his attention. Letting go of her hands, he said, "Let's get you in the tub. I'll take your pants off now."

"Rodney, I think…I mean… Um… I can… I can do it," Jennifer stammered, but Rodney was not looking at her face.

He gaze roamed over her flat tummy to the waistband of her pajamas. Reaching out with both hands and hooking his index fingers under the waistband on each side of her hips, he started to slide them down.

Her hands shot out to grab his. "I think…"

"Jennifer, I can't help you in the bath if you don't want me to look at and touch you," he said trying to control his shaky breathing and racing heart as he looked at her eyes. He moved closer to reach her pants, but still had left enough room between them so they were not touching except for his hands on her hips. _If I can do this, I'm getting a medal._

"Rodney, I'm sorry I've been so demanding," she started again.

"Not at all. I love you and I want to make everything _perfect_ for you," he said echoing his words from last week about wanting everything to be perfect.

"I love you too, but…"

"Jennifer, do you still want a bath?"

"Yes, but I think I can…" she started only to gasp as he suddenly slid her pants down as he followed them, kneeling on the floor in front of her.

Jennifer really was a blond and Rodney realized the other blonds he had been with were not natural. It had been disappointing to him, so the sight of her blond curls made him smile. He felt his erection grow and press more firmly against his pants as he paused. His eyes were level with her abdomen and he continued to stare at the rounded hips, firm thighs and smooth skin of her stomach.

Jennifer shifted her legs bringing her thighs together and began to wring her hands together in front of her. "R-r-rodney?"

"Yes, my dear?" He started calling her _my dear_ earlier in the week when he said she was like an old wife.

"I really think…" she almost whispered as he finally looked up from his position into her brown eyes, which were nearly black.

_Looks like it's working,_ he thought as he smiled. "Now step out of each leg. Feel free to put your hands on my shoulders to balance yourself." He worked hard to keep his voice even and business-like. It was hell not to make love to her all week and he only had one more night to get through. _I can do this._

"Rodney! What are you doing?" She gasped as he took hold of one calf in his hand and lifted it forcing her to put a hand on his shoulder and squeezing his muscles to steady herself.

"I'm removing your pants," he said looking at her feet and enjoying the feel of her smooth calf. _She's so soft; I could just rub my hands over her entire body for hours. Stop it.  
_

"I can see that, but…" she said in a quiet voice.

"Jennifer," Rodney released her other leg and stood up quickly causing her to wobble a little, so he was forced to put his hands on her hips. The feel of her shapely hips under his hands was making it very difficult to concentrate on what he was trying to do. His eyes looked at her naked body against his will and were rewarded with the most beautiful sight he had seen so far in his life. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I love you."

"Rodney," she said putting her hands on his forearms.

Without being able to control himself, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was not in the plan he had, but she was too beautiful and desirable to not kiss her every chance he got. Slowly sliding his lips over hers, he was rewarded by her mouth opening and her tongue sliding out to stroke his lips. Refusing to give in fully, Rodney pulled back from her mouth, which caused her to whimper and slid her arms up to his shoulders.

"Please," she begged opening her eyes to reveal nearly black orbs. "I love you."

Glancing down, he saw her darkened nipples inches from his shirt. The hands on her hips were firmly holding her away from him. Sliding his fingers back and down a bit, he stroked the top of her firm backside. Holding in a groan of his own, he reveled in the sounds coming from the woman he loved as she moaned and tried to move closer to him. All insecurity and shyness she exhibited before was gone.

"I'm sorry for this week. Please make love to me," she begged stretching to press her lips to his chin and sliding her hands around his neck to pull at his head.

"What about the bath?" He asked using all the strength he possessed he keep his voice calm and hold her at arm's length. The sight of the beautiful, confident woman being reduced to pleading and begging because of his teasing gave me a moment of triumph, but he wanted Jennifer Keller and all her strength and determination. _This has been fun, but now's the time to make love to her._

"I don't really need one." She looked up at him with the look of a kid who was caught being bad.

"So no more teasing?"

"No," Jennifer looked away for a minute. "Well, not right now."

"Good, because I can't keep my hands off you any longer," he said as his hands slid over her backside, pulling her against him.

When she made contact with his aroused member, they both groaned and their mouths almost slammed into one another. Their tongues intertwined immediately as his hands stroked her from her bottom up her spine into her hair. Her hands slid around his shoulder to stroke his neck and pull at his hair. Pulling his mouth away, he kissed a path across her jaw to her neck.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable," he groaned as he reclaimed her sweet mouth with his. Before she could say anything, he scooped her up and headed to his bed.

**

* * *

A/N: I know. I am pure evil, but I really do appreciate you guys coming back for more. I promise, no emergencies in the next chapter. Just Rodney making love to the love of his life, pure corny cliche and fluff!**


	5. Dreams do Come True

**MGM owns all characters.**

**Thanks, 2Harts and dwparsnip as always for beta and advice and to all the reviewers because you **_**do**_** keep us writers going. If we only wrote because we enjoyed it, we'd never want to share it, so don't stop saying you like something. **

* * *

Rodney set Jennifer on the bed like she was precious and pulled his t-shirt and pants off to reveal black boxers with a familiar yellow pattern on them.

Jennifer laughed when she realized the design was the symbol of a certain super hero that Rodney loved. "Batman?"

"Laughter is a mood-killer you know," Rodney said, sounding annoyed as he sat next to her on the bed. He moved pillows around and motioned for her to sit by his side.

The thought of pressing against his near naked body sent a wave of desire through Jennifer. Wetness began to form between her legs and the familiar heat and pressure built up in her lower regions. "The last time I did this it was in the dark," she confessed as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Could you put out the lights?"

"You're beautiful, I have to see you," he said in a gentle voice that took her breath away. His eyes shone with love and barely controlled desire as they roved over her body, pausing at her breasts and at the hair at the apex of her thighs. "No way I'm turning the lights off."

_Who knew the Great Rodney McKay could be so tender? You did, remember the time he sat with a sick Katie in the infirmary. You were upset for days after because you wanted him and couldn't have him._ Forcing a smile, she suddenly regretted how she treated him all week, teasing and forcing him to fight his attraction to her.

"Rodney, I'm really sorry for this week. I meant to tease you in fun and hope I didn't upset you…"

"I'm not angry at you, but I must warn you that turnabout is fair play," he said smiling and wagging his eyebrows. "Now, if _you're _having second thoughts, tell me now because it's going to be hard to stop later, but if you want me to, I will, but I'd rather you're sure now." He babbled and appeared to hold his breath awaiting her reply.

"I want to be with you." Jennifer moved closer and slid her arms around Rodney's waist. "I haven't done this in a long time and it wasn't great when I did it before. So, I'm sorry if I look nervous."

"You think it won't be good for us?" Rodney asked looking into her eyes and holding her gaze firmly with his as he wrapped his arms around her. One hand rested on her shoulder and the other took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm afraid it won't be," she admitted.

"Did you love this other guy?" Rodney asked.

"No," Jennifer looked down and was amazed that she was sitting _naked_ with Rodney talking about her first experience. "I gave my virginity to someone who took it and eventually did not talk to me again, but it's not really important, I love you and want to be with you. That's what's important."

Jennifer suddenly kissed Rodney, but he pulled back after a few seconds making her groan.

"Jennifer, can you tell me what went wrong because I want to make sure this time is better. I am a genius, so I do know how to please a woman, so to speak," Rodney said with a straight face.

"I knew you'd be arrogant in bed. I just knew it," Jennifer said laughing. "Well, it wasn't very good at all. The first time was quick and it hurt…" Jennifer was cut off as Rodney suddenly pressed a kiss to her lips.

Since kissing Rodney was her favorite thing to do, she settled back into the pillows with his strong arm wrapped around her and savored the feel of his lips and tongue gently stroking and nibbling her own. His right hand let go of her hand and caressed a path along her hip to her ribcage and back down again. The slow stroking of her body was causing her breasts to ache and the pressure between her legs to increase. A whimpering sound came from her throat as she slid her hands up his chest, feeling the muscles that were below the surface, to wrap around his shoulders.

His mouth was relentless as he kissed her. Once he withdrew from her lips and kissed a trail along her jaw to her neck. Leaning against her to kiss and suck on her neck and ear, his chest hairs brushed against her nipples, causing her to gasp. "Rodney!" Jennifer felt like electricity was shooting from her breasts to her core.

He pulled back to look into her eyes with a look of desire and pure love on his face. "I'm sorry, but it's hard to hear about someone hurting you," Rodney said as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"It wasn't _that_ bad. I hadn't told him I was a virgin and we were going pretty fast. There was a lot of fumbling around and not much foreplay. I never felt half the sensations with that jerk I've felt just kissing you," she said sliding her hands from his shoulders up to cradle his face.

"So, I take it that you didn't have an orgasm?"

"No, never. The second time, was a lot like the first. He wanted to try a different angle, but I wasn't comfortable." Jennifer felt her cheeks heat up. "He got annoyed and finished quickly."

Rodney closed his eyes and slid his hand up and down her arm. "Jennifer this guy sounds like a real creep."

"I feel stupid for having sex with him, but I can't change that. Now that I've shared my humiliation with you, I want you to know that I love you and can't imagine being with anyone else ever again," Jennifer said and once again, Rodney's lips crashed into her mouth.

When he finally pulled back, he left her panting and gasping. "Jennifer, we'll take this slow and please let me know if you don't feel comfortable. I'm still a little concerned about your stamina, so let me know if you're tired also."

"I'm fine Rodney. Stop worrying," Jennifer said as she leaned up to press a kiss to him. As her tongue slid into his mouth, his arms finally crushed her against him so her breasts were tight against his chest. One hand slid into her long hair, tugging her head back, so he could deepen the kiss while the other slid up and down her back.

* * *

Rodney had never wanted to physically harm another person other than Kolya, but the thought of a man using Jennifer and hurting her in the process made his blood boil. Since he could not beat this unknown guy up, he needed to redirect the energy and making love to Jennifer was where it was going.

As his hand slid into her silky hair, he gently tugged her head back, so he could delve into her mouth without angling his head to the side. She tasted sweet and she returned the kiss with equal fervor. Her hands slid across his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair repeatedly. The feel of her hardened nipples against his chest and her smooth legs rubbing over his made him close to losing control. Groaning as he kissed a trail across her jaw and down her neck, he paused to nuzzle the spot where her neck and shoulder met. When she wiggled and squealed, he finally pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Jennifer, I need to make love to you now. Are you positive you want to do this?" Rodney was terrified of asking, but knew it was the right thing to do. _You love her and will wait forever if she wants you to. God, I hope I don't have to wait that long._

She smiled and slid her hand down his chest, rubbing over his nipple a couple times until he gasped and continued with her path to the waistband of his boxers. His free hand moved to trap hers. "Jennifer, what are you doing?"

"Exploring," she said smiling.

At her words, he reclaimed her mouth. He was still concerned about her strength and losing control, but he wanted Jennifer to feel comfortable. He knew she had a curious streak and he did not mind being her first _successful_ sexual experiment.

"Let's get more comfortable," he said as he shifted so he was lying on his left side leaving his right arm free to slide over Jennifer's body.

"Okay." Jennifer shifted so she was lying on her back, which caused her to remove her hand from his waist. The sight of Jennifer lying naked on his bed with her hair spread over his pillow and her pale skin contrasting with the navy bed coverings fulfilled one of his wildest fantasies, so he stared at her once again causing her to turn red. When she tried to cover herself, he stopped her once again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked as he kissed her palm and then kissed his way along her wrist and up her arm.

"I… Because… I'm… Ah," Jennifer gasped as Rodney quickly switched from kissing and nibbling with his lips to licking her skin.

One of her legs rubbed against his, so he shifted his right leg to lie on top of hers. This pushed his erection against her right hip causing her to gasp.

"Jennifer," Rodney said when he pulled back as his kissing and licking reached her shoulder. "Don't be self-conscious. You're so beautiful."

"I'm not used to being naked," she said as she stared into his eyes.

"You better get used to it because I'll want to sit and stare at you all day from now on," Rodney said as he leaned over to kiss her swollen lips before she could reply. The feel of her naked body beneath him caused him to groan. He placed her hand on his shoulder and then placed his now-free hand on her shoulder then slid it down her back and around to brush his thumb lightly against the outside of her breast.

"R-r-rodney," Jennifer gasped into his mouth as her hips moved against his naked thigh.

The physicist pulled back from the kiss far enough to see a look of surprise mixed with desire on her face. Remembering she had never had an orgasm before, Rodney suddenly wanted to please her as much as possible this night. With a smile on his face that caused her eyebrows to rise, his hand continued to slide past her breast and over her ribs.

"Wh-what are, are d-doing?" She stammered as his hand moved further down her stomach as his eyes held hers.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked with a smirk. The feel of her silky skin beneath his roughened hands was incredible. When his fingertips ran into the hair at the bottom of her stomach, he paused for a moment and saw her eyes widen.

"I love you," he said and leaned in for a kiss. His hand slid over her to fully cover her patch of hair, but his fingers did not slide between her folds. The desire to see her face was too great as was the desire to kiss her. _One quick kiss and then…_

The genius pulled back and slid his index finger through her slippery opening at the same time. Her eyes flew open, her hands gripped his shoulders and she gasped for breath. It only took a couple of strokes for her to begin moving her hips under his hand. Dipping a finger into her, he thought he was going to explode in his boxers. She was tighter than any woman he ever remembered touching before. _Not that there were many. _

"Just relax and enjoy," he said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. He shifted his weight more fully onto his left arm, removed his leg from covering hers so she could move more freely, and concentrated on sliding in and out of her with one and then two fingers. The moans and cries coming from her only increased his resolve.

As the first feel of contractions within her body could be felt, he used his thumb to start stroking the nest of nerves near her entrance. This added stimulation caused Jennifer to come off the bed and cry out his name. Her orgasm was beautiful to watch. _Amazing_. _It seemed to last for a very long time._

"That was beautiful," he said as he removed his hand from between her legs to slide it around her back to rest at the top of her backside. His other arm he slid under her neck as he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue taking its time teasing her to respond.

She lay rather limply under him with a racing heart, which he could feel through his ribcage that was pressed firmly against her soft breasts. The rapid breathing and shudders that still passed through her body caused his ego to inflate immensely.

When he finally pulled back from her mouth, she opened her eyes to focus on his face. "That was more amazing than anything I've imagined."

"I told you I know how to please a woman," he said in his most arrogant voice as he lowered his mouth suddenly to cover one of her breasts.

* * *

Jennifer arched off the bed at the feel of his wet mouth sealing fully around her swollen nipple. His tongue circled slowly and firmly over her nipple and then decreased to lighter flicks before he pulled away.

The impatient woman tugged at his head to bring it back to her breast, but was not strong enough. She heard and felt a chuckle go through him and she seriously thought about pulling his hair, but his mouth landed on her other breast so she forgave him. He lavished the same treatment on that nipple as well.

Jennifer was feeling so many sensations in her breasts and between her legs that she thought she might pass out. His hair-roughened leg slid between hers and she rubbed her core against the muscle of his thigh, which caused Rodney to groan and press his erection more firmly against her hip. The sudden desire to feel him without any barriers was strong.

"R-rodney," she breathed barely more than a whisper, which surprisingly he heard as he continued to kiss and caress her breasts, alternating between them with his mouth while his hands rubbed her back and along her side.

"Yes," he said finally lifting his head to look at her. The desire was obvious on his face when she saw him.

"I'd like…" she had never asked a question like this before and got shy for a moment.

"I think I know what you're going to say and it would be my pleasure," Rodney said and swooped down to her lips once again before she could tell him her wish.

Trailing kisses from her lips down her neck and across her chest, Jennifer was getting distracted. Her hands were rubbing the muscles in his upper arms and shoulders as well as rubbing through his hair. "You don't know…" She stopped talking as she realized what he was going to do. His kissing continued lower than her breasts and his hands moved down her body, rubbing over her breasts on the way to her hips.

"Rodney, you don't have to…" Once again, she could not finish her sentence as his lips and tongue slid along one side of her body to her inner thigh and traced a similar path in reverse up the other side, effectively encircling the region she most wanted him to touch again.

"P-p-please…" she began as she tried to push her hips closer to his mouth. The will of her body forced her past any shyness she still felt as it tried to force him to touch her more intimately and touch her he finally did.

The feel of his warm tongue sliding along a similar path as his fingers caused Jennifer to scream out his name and clutch the silky sheets with her hands. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. His tongue was soft and smooth, whereas his fingers were rough, so the sensations were different, but no less intense. His hands lifted her legs to slide over his shoulders and slid along the outer part of her thigh as his tongue and lips continued to lick, kiss and tease her overly sensitized flesh. Her mind was blank as the stirrings in her core pushed her over the top once again, causing her to clench her legs around Rodney's head and cry out his name. The intensity of the orgasm left her unable to move and tears flowed out of her eyes.

She felt Rodney shifting so he could kiss a path up her tummy, pausing at her belly button and then languishing around each breast. If he was trying to calm her racing heart and rapid breathing, he was failing miserably.

"I…" Jennifer started.

"I love you, too," Rodney said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Was trying to…say…" She could not quite put a sentence together as her body continued to tremble and lacked the strength to move. "That I didn't think a woman could have two."

"You're a doctor, you should know that," he said as he rested his body over hers. His weight was rested on his elbows on either side of her chest and he had settled his lower body between her legs careful to avoid pressing his hardened flesh into her.

"I'm not a sex doctor and I don't ask people how many they have," she said as she felt herself flush.

"You're very responsive, so I'm sure you're capable of a lot more than two," Rodney raised his eyebrows and a sly smile came over his face.

"Well, I don't think I can survive many more," she said as she weakly lifted her arms to touch his shoulders.

Rodney obviously misunderstood her words and suddenly pushed himself up and rolled off of her. "Jennifer, I knew this was too soon. You don't have enough strength." He pulled her close to his left side, cradling her head against his chest.

"Rodney, I can't survive because the pleasure was so intense. I stopped thinking, breathing and, I think, my heart stopped," she said chuckling and found the energy to slide her hand over the soft hairs on his chest letting them tickle her palm.

"Oh, in that case… Um… Jennifer, what are you doing?" Rodney asked as his hand covered hers, stopping her from moving lower than his ribcage.

"I love you and want you to feel _half_ as good as I did," she said with a mischievous smile and leaned up to press a kiss to his neck.

"Jennifer," Rodney groaned as she crawled onto his chest while kissing along his neck and to his lips.

She controlled the kiss this time and quickly slid her tongue into his mouth as her left leg slid over his waist to straddle him. Rodney's hands moved around her back to stroke her from shoulders to the curve of her buttocks. Rubbing her breasts against his chest, she elicited another moan, which she captured in her mouth.

Her confidence in the bedroom was increasing with each sound she drew from Rodney. His hands continued their journeys with one burying itself in her long hair holding her mouth in close contact with his. Their tongues were battling for dominance, so Jennifer slid her body back so her heated core encountered his erection.

Rodney's hips jerked like hers did the first time he touched her and Jennifer felt a surge of power unlike anything she had known before. It made her feel wanton and ready to try different things out on him. _I made Rodney this aroused? I can't believe I have this affect on him._

Pulling away from his mouth, Jennifer nibbled along his jaw to his ear, which caused Rodney to squirm and giggle, while he pressed his hardened member against her through his boxers. The material was not as smooth to her sensitive flesh as his stomach had been. _Those need to go._

Jennifer kissed her way down his neck and nuzzled him as he did her earlier to see if she got a similar reaction and was pleasantly surprised when he wiggled like she had.

"Jennifer, where are you going?" Rodney said, barely louder than a whisper because Jennifer moved her hips off of him and removed her hands from his side.

"I'll be back," she said smiling as he sat up and reached out to touch her shoulders and gently pull her back toward him.

"I want to feel you next to me," he said with a deep voice full of arousal.

Her hands pushed him back down and then moved to grab his boxers and slide them over his erection and off his legs. She then sat on her heels staring at his body that was fully exposed to her, having never seen him naked in the infirmary, she took her time looking at him. _I never would have been able to treat him if I had._

"I said turnabout is fair play, but not for you," Rodney said obviously embarrassed to have her eyes roving over his naked body like he did to her.

A smile curled her lips as she said, "You better get used to being naked when I'm around."

"As long as we're both naked, I can live with that," he said rising up to grab her.

"I said I'll be back, but I want to do something first," Jennifer said as she stared into bright blue eyes filled with love.

"Jenni…" Rodney never got to finish because Jennifer reached out with one of her capable hands and wrapped it around Rodney's length before he could do anything to stop her.

Her medical training and experience had not involved routine male examinations or the need to treat injuries in the groin area, so she had not held one before. It was so firm it surprised her. The scientist in her wondered how the muscle hardened so much and then went so limp after release. The woman who just had the most incredible experience of her life wondered if it would feel as good for him.

With those thoughts running around in her head, she moved to straddle his thighs and slowly moved her right hand up and down. When her thumb flicked over his sensitive tip, his hips bucked and some liquid came out. He had been running one hand up and down her left arm, which was resting on his hip, while his other hand stroked along her thigh. His eyes were closed with his mouth slightly open as she used the natural lubrication to increase her movements.

His chest heaved and his breathing was irregular just as hers had been when he touched and kissed her. _Can I **kiss** him like he did to me? Would it feel as good for him?_ She had refused outright when Tony asked her for oral sex. He even tried to pressure her and went so far as trying to push her head into his lap, which made her angry and sealed the fate of their relationship. _But this is Rodney and pleasing him is the most important thing I can do and he'd never expect me to do it._

A smile spread over her mouth as she watched the man she loved rocking his hips under the ministrations of her hands and her desire to surprise him became a driving force behind her actions. She could hear her name being said softly and some other phrases like _I love you_ and _please_. The fact that she was controlling his actions in such a way sealed her resolve. _I want him to know I love him and will do everything I can to please him._

She moved further back on his legs and watched to ensure his eyes were still closed. Jennifer swallowed, took a deep breath and proceeded to lower her head over his hard flesh.

* * *

"Jennifer," he shouted as his head lifted off the bed only to fall back when he saw a golden cascade of hair forming a curtain around Jennifer's head as she enclosed him in her mouth. No one had ever given him oral sex and had never gotten the courage to even ask any of the women he had been with. When she licked her tongue over the sensitive tip, his hips bucked up and he was pressed further into her mouth. Her lips and tongue tightened their seal around him as one hand moved between his legs to stroke his testicles. The assault on his privates was too much for him to bear.

Finding strength he did not know he had, he lifted his arms to pull at her head and shoulders. The beginnings of his orgasm were stirring in his groin and he did not want to explode into her mouth. _There'll be time for that in the future, but now I want to be inside her._

"Stop! Please stop, sweetheart," he called out as he pulled a little more firmly at her shoulders and arms.

Jennifer finally released him from the tight grip her lips and tongue had on him. "Rodney, I want to give you some of the pleasure you gave me. I've heard this is supposed to be extremely pleasurable. I'm sorry if I'm not doing it…"

Rodney finally moved her close enough that he could pull her mouth to his and then in a feat of agility he never thought he could do, he flipped them over while his mouth was locked on hers. His tongue and lips slowed their ravaging of her mouth. He had been so out of control when he flipped them that his kiss started out almost roughly, but he calmed himself down.

"I love you and trust me, you were doing everything right," he said between kisses, which became softer. His arms, which were wrapped tightly around her to flip her over, loosened their grip. It seemed as if he suddenly was aware that his aroused member was pressed against something that was soft and wet. Lifting his head, he looked at her face.

"Rodney?" Jennifer looked concerned. "Why did you stop kissing me?"

"Because I want to see your face," Rodney said with a smile. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, nose and briefly to her lips. "I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you." Jennifer stared up with love in her eyes. "Are you going to…"

He smiled when she could not finish the sentence because he rubbed against her with his erection. "Jennifer, you were giving me the most amazing pleasure I'd ever felt, but now to be inside you and claim you as my woman."

As Rodney described what he was going to do, he lowered his upper body so it was pressing against her breasts and he used his legs to press Jennifer's further apart. He punctuated each word with a kiss.

She giggled. "Should I start calling you Conan?"

"If you ever call me the name that rhymes with it, I'll have to spank you," he said with a smile and a slight laugh.

"I'm not really into that, but I can guarantee you that I don't want another man to ever touch me," she said as she touched his face with her hands, gently holding it steady so she could lean up and kiss him.

He pushed her fully back into the pillows while his mouth gently kissed her. Drawing back from the kiss, he felt the tip of his penis pressing into her wet folds. Her eyes were closed but suddenly opened. He took his left hand and slid it up her arm to take her right hand and lacing their fingers together, he pressed their joined hands onto the pillow next to her head. Then he did the same thing to her left hand.

Pressing his weight on his elbows and knees, he pressed further into her welcoming body. Knowing she was very tight and had not done this in a long time, he held himself in check instead of thrusting in as soon as he could. The desire to continue to make this good for her was strong.

"Are you okay?" He asked through nearly clenched teeth. _Gotta hold on. Not too hard or fast. _The voices screamed in his head, but the feel of her heat and warmth surrounding him roared through his body drowning them out.

"Oh, Rodney. Feels so good," she breathed out in a whisper. Her hips moved as he continued to press into her.

When his hipbone was pressed to hers, he stopped for a moment. Blue eyes bore into brown as the world seemed to stand still. The significance of their union was on both of their faces. Rodney knew this was the woman he would wake up with for the rest of his life. She would be by his side and in his bed forever. This thought brought a smile to his face, which turned into a grimace as she moved beneath him and he felt himself losing control as he pushed more firmly against her. _Need to be slow._

"Rodney? Is something… is something wrong?" Jennifer said as she moved beneath him again.

"I want it to be good for you. Can't lose control," he managed to get out as he thrust a little harder into her.

"It _is_ good." Jennifer rubbed her hips in a slight circular pattern, which caused him to shudder.

"Oh, Jennifer," he cried as he finally gave in and began to move slowly back and forth while she quickly matched the movements. This dance did not last long before they both were squeezing the other's hands and fighting to keep their eyes open to stare into the other's face.

Jennifer's muscles began to clench around him as he had a particularly deep thrust that rubbed at just the right angle against her to bring her to another orgasm. Her breathing changed and her skin flushed pink while panting and moaning came from her mouth.

As the intensity of their lovemaking escalated, so did the sounds. Remembering the walls were not sound proof, Rodney held in a loud groan as the first waves of his orgasm washed over him, but Jennifer was not thinking at all. Her cries were louder than the others as her legs clenched around his thighs and her fingernails threatened to cut into his hands where they held on for dear life. Their combined climax lasted for longer than their tired bodies were prepared to deal with. Once they both crashed from their journey to the stars, they could not move. Rodney lay fully on top of Jennifer and was still inside her with no energy at all to move.

Her soft body felt better than his expensive mattress and bedding. "I could stay here forever," he sighed when speech finally returned.

"Mmm, me too," Jennifer sighed back close to his ear.

Rodney slid off her and out of her warm center, but pulled her tightly against him and kissed her head.

"I love you and if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up," she said as a big yawn interrupted her words.

"I love you and promise to make all your dreams come true, every day for the rest of our lives," Rodney said kissing her as sleep claimed them both.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks TooSweet for letting me tag. Thank you all for your patience. I've been asked to tag some of DaniWilder's Operation stories, so more stuff coming soon. SpicyCat got me into tagging mode, so ****if anyone has a favorite they want tagged, drop me a note. **


End file.
